Season Two
Season Two of The Tudors continues the story of King Henry VIII and focuses mostly on the breaking of the Church of England from Rome, Henry's marriage to Anne Boleyn, and her eventual downfall in favor of Jane Seymour. Synopsis Henry will do whatever it takes to marry Anne Boleyn, even defying Pope Paul III. He prepares to take Anne on a royal visit to France, having demanded loyalty from the English clergy. The papacy in Rome organizes an assassination plot against Anne but the assassins' attempts fail. In Episode 3 the newly appointed Archbishop of Canterbury annuls Henry's marriage, clearing the way for Henry to marry a by now pregnant Anne, which also increases the growing rift between England and Rome. Bishop Fisher refuses to recognize the validity of Henry's marriage — after Henry issues a decree ordering all his subjects to recognize their new Queen — and is finally joined by Sir Thomas More, who is granted permission by Henry to retire from his public office. In Episode 5, Fisher and More's refusal to sign an oath of allegiance recognizing Henry's supreme authority as head of the English church eventually leads to their executions. In Episode 6, Thomas Cromwell, who has assumed More's office as Chancellor of England, announces his plans to cleanse England of dissenters to the New Monarchy. Also, England's relationship with France is complicated by King Francis's refusal to unite their kingdoms in marriage, thus causing Henry to question his decision to have married Anne. Episode 7 sees an increasingly ill and disillusioned Katherine who has been forbidden to see her daughter, Lady Mary, and Cromwell has legislation approved by Parliament agreeing to the dissolution of first the smaller and then the larger abbeys and monasteries. In Episode 8, Henry has Cromwell initiate overtures to the Emperor to make peace with Rome as a bulwark against a hostile France, and the King starts to pay court to Lady Jane Seymour after Anne's two miscarriages following the birth of Princess Elizabeth. It is his long-time friend, Charles Brandon who, with Cromwell, eventually alerts Henry to Anne's apparent indiscretions and her fate is sealed. She is conducted to the Tower of London and her four supposed lovers, one of whom is her own brother, are executed followed eventually by her own — delayed by some hours as a result of the French executioner's late arrival from Calais. Her devious father, who shows little remorse at the death of his son and Anne's impending death, is allowed to go free but banished from court and is shown leaving the Tower without even acknowledging his daughter waving from her cell window. On the morning of his Queen's execution, Henry enjoys a lavish breakfast, symbolically consisting of the mate of a swan he has seen outside his window, as he looks forward to a new start and heirs with Lady Jane Seymour. Episodes 2.01 - Everything is Beautiful 2.02 - Tears of Blood 2.03 - Checkmate 2.04 - The Act of Succession 2.05 - His Majesty's Pleasure 2.06 - The Definition of Love 2.07 - Matters of State 2.08 - Lady in Waiting 2.09 - The Act of Treason 2.10 - Destiny and Fortune Cast Jonathan Rhys Meyers-King Henry Henry Cavill-Charles Brandon Natalie Dormer-Anne Boleyn Maria Doyle Kennedy-Catherine of Aragon James Frain-Thomas Cromwell Nick Dunning-Lord Thomas Boleyn Jaime Thomas King- Thomas Wyatt Hans Matheson-Thomas Cranmer Peter O'Toole-Pope Paul III Jeremy Northam-Sir Thomas More Anthony Brophy-Ambassador Eustace Chapuys Padraic Delaney-George Boleyn David Alpay-Mark Smeaton Sarah Bolger-Mary Tudor Anita Briem-Jane Seymour Max Brown- Edward Seymour Joanne King- Lady Jane Rochford Bosco Hogan- Bishop John Fisher Perdita Weeks- Mary Boleyn Rod Hallett- Sir Richard Riche Character deaths in Season Two Anne Boleyn (Destiny and Fortune) Queen Catherine of Aragon (episode 2.07) Sir Thomas More (episode 2.05) Bishop John Fisher (episode 2.05) Mark Smeaton (episode 2.09) George Boleyn (episode 2.09) Sir Henry Norris (episode 2.09) William Brereton (episode 2.09) Archbishop William Warham (episode 2.02) Mr. Roose (episode 2.01) Pope Clement vii (2.01, not shown) Category:Seasons Category:Season Two